Shirtless Michael Myers
Summary Shirtless Michael "Audrey" Myers ''is one of the sexiest beings in the multiverse and beyond. He is the most powerful killer and likely man in history and fiction. '''Shirtless Myers '''is feared by gods and demons alike, as his sexyness makes them stare at him permanently and it is unavoidable unless your not wearing a shirt too. However he struggles against beings that don't wear a shirt, making them on par with Myers automatically. Profile and Stats Tier: 0 | -1 | Memetic | Shirtless tier | Massively beyond every tier due to how sexy as fuck this man is and thus, the devs of Dead by Daylight need to add this cosmetic. Heck Shirtless Myers surpasses the Nurse.' '''Name: '''Shirtless Myers '''Origin: Dead by Daylight' Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''10000000000000000000000000000 '''Classification: The BEST BEST BEST Powers and Abilities: '''His sexyness Attack Potency: Boundless''' Speed: Faster than light and anything Lifting Strength: Doesn't lift anything, because he has already lifted everything. Striking Strength: '''Punches like a ''Fucking god. Stamina: '''Infinitely above average '''Range: '''Any, because he can. '''Standard Equipment: '''A butcher knife (It's all he needs) Intelligence: Smarter than everything, even you. 'YEA, YOU! ' '''Weaknesses: '''Wearing a shirt. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''Everything. Literally. '''Notes: '''This needs to be in Dead By Daylight dammit. Others '''Notable Victories: Kratos Thanos Darkseid Spawn The Beyonder Shao Kahn Kars Wamuu Esidisi DIO Yoshikage Kira Mario Luigi Segata Sanshiro Dormammu The Dead by Daylight Community Freddy Krueger Jason Voorhees Himself Pinhead Goku Vegeta Cell Godzilla Zeno Superman Prime Superman 64 SCP-173 SCP-096 SCP-106 SCP-049 SCP-035 SCP-682 Cthulhu Alien X Giygas Sans Jiren The Presence The-One-Above-You Azathoth Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Memes Category:Tier 0 Category:Memetic Category:Memetic tier Category:Memetic Murderer Category:Villians Category:Horror Villains Category:Sexy Users Category:Sexy Category:Makes Bowsette the ugliest Characters and the Worst Waifu Category:Solos the Spectral Destroyers Category:Stronger Than You Category:THICC users Category:Internet Villains Category:Beats maxforward, A Character, Yxz, Stalin, The sans above all, and everyone else by accident regardless on what they say Category:Gods Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:A true God of Gods of Gods of Gods of Gods of Godly forces beyond even the likes of Theodore Roosevelt, Tronald Dump, Ronald Regan, Stalin, Jesus and God Category:Dead by Daylight Category:Meme Category:Hopes and Memes Category:Knife Users Category:MORE KNIFE Category:Knife Manipulation Category:Characters Category:Sexy korean girls Category:Beyond Characters Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Beyond memetic Category:Massively Beyond Memetic Category:Simple Characters Category:Makes HOSTLESS looks like a ripoff of a Powerpoint Recolored-Dark Purple Shaded Twinkies Category:Killed superman Category:Makes all of uselessnoobs profiles lose by standing Category:Makes the internet beg for mercy Category:Makes the illuminati hide in fear Category:Real Life is Viewed as Something Boundlessly Inferior to a -∞-D Fiction for Him Category:Beats yxz in every way Category:Perfection Category:Beats Saitama so badly he regrew his hair Category:Beats Goku so badly he became bald Category:Makes chara scared Category:Makes logan paul regret his existence Category:Accidentally stomps Thanoseid, Logan Paul, Undeniable, Flan-Chan, Pam, Pam Jr, Vegito (Exxaggerated), Stanley, and JBW by standing Category:Dropkicks Logan paul through alefinity aleverses Category:Slaps Saitama Category:Makes mickey (creator editon) scared Category:Raped Maika (Wanked) and make her run away like a scaredy girl